Demon
by buslimpan
Summary: Red feels trapped. He can't go away. Everyone comes and leaves, Green is the only one who comes with food to him. Why can't Red leave? Originalshipping.
1. Red's POV

Umm... Hi everyone. This is my first time using so be nice if I haven't used it right, please? And please withstand my english and say when I have gotten something wrong in the text.

Anyway, this is a Originalshipping fanfic. Kind of anyway.

Warning: Hints of BoyxBoy. Mild languages. And if you only read happy endings I guess you should just pass this story. I think that's all.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

_They don't understand. 'Get down from the mountain!' they say. 'Come home for a while!' they say. They don't understand. I can't. I can't get down from here. Even if I try._

The wind are strong as always. And it is freezing cold. Not that I complain. I'm used to this now so I don't feel cold. But my challengers always complain when they get up here.

"Piika..." the yellow mouse says in my ear.

"..." I scratched Pikachu behind it's ear while I'm looking out over the valley. I can't see anything but snow.

"Are you daydreaming again Red?" I heard a familiar voice saying behind me. I turned around and looked directly in those wonderful green eyes. These eyes have I seen for my entire life. We have been rivals since we were ten. And I had grown into liking these eyes. I don't want them to disappear on me.

"Reeed?" Green said and waved his hand in front of my eyes. I snapped back to reality.

"Are you back on earth?" he asked before he sneezed. I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Stupid cold... Stupid Red who wants to stay at a freaking stupid mountain who is freaking cold!" he cursed me. My smile got wider.

"Here is your stupid food. I don't understand why I care to come up here just to give you something to eat!" Green said and handed me a bag. I took it and gave a glance inside the bag. Food for four or five days.

Green hates the cold. He hates when it is cold generally. But still it was only him who would make it up here with food to _me_. He weren't here to challenge me like many others would be, instead he would come up here just with the food.

Right now we were in the cave in front of a fire. Just because Green freezes. Well, it's not like I can complain, I just got food so right now I were munching on a piece of bread. It was so good with food again.

"Hey Red... I understand that your training is important but you haven't gone down the mountain for _three years_! Not even for the pokecenter! If I haven't come with those medical treatment your pokemon would be dead!" Green said irritated. I said nothing. Like always.

Green looked at me and shook his head.

"Why do I even try to talk to you? You never talk, especially after you had come to this mountain" he said, was it sadness I heard in his voice? It wasn't like I didn't want to answer but rather that I _can't_ answer. I can't speak. Just as much as I could leave this mountain.

No one sees what I see. I don't have psychic powers but I know that I am the only one who could see it. The real reason that I haven't been frozen to death by now is because there are walls around me. Surrounding me.

Green were leaving. I wanted to stop him. But I can't. I just stood there as he left. I could see his back, he didn't even look back at me. Between us there was a wall. The reason I can't stop Green. Somehow he always sit down near the wall so I can never stop him before he goes out of range for me. I raised my hand and placed it on the wall. The unseen wall for everyone except me. I could feel the wall. Just as I could feel the stone surrounding me.

I wanted to scream "Green, don't go! Don't leave me!" but I can't even get a sound from my throat. I wanted to say "I love you Green" when he was here but not a sound crossed my lips. I wanted to touch him but he always gets behind that stupid, stupid, _stupid_ wall before I even could get close.

Green has left. I sighed and walked out to the blizzard again. Knowing about the walls and the roof around me. It wasn't fair. Why could everyone else get down except me? What had I done that made me forced to stay here?

"You wanted to get strong" a voice said. I shivered. It has been a long time since I heard it but there it was again. My voice.

I looked around and saw a figure. Taking shape thanks to the snow. A male appeared, not wearing winter cloths but summer cloths, red vest and blue jeans and a red cap. Black hair and crimson eyes. He walked towards me.

"You wanted to get stronger. That's why you can't leave. That's why you can't speak" he said with a smirk. He's getting close.

"That's why I will never let you go. That's why I will never give you to Green. That's why I'm gonna keep you forever" the crimson eyed man whispered in my ear as he laid his arms around my neck.

Yeah. That's why. Because I am my own prisoner.

* * *

Okey, that's it! Hoped you liked it!

I don't know if I will countinue this but in Greens point of view... What do you think?

And, cookie to those who knows where I took the inspiration from! Please review!


	2. Green's POV

Yey! Second part of this story are up! Had a hard time to get into the right mood to write this one... Anyway, it is up now ^^

This chapter is rated **T**(better to be safe) for stronger language than the last one.

Oh, this is Greens POV, just so you know.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

I have been aware of it for almost one and a half year. At first it was just there. Like something that wouldn't do or say anything, but it would still be there. You would know about it but not care. It was like that for most of the time. But then it has began to escalate. It began to take shape. At the beginning it was nothing. It didn't have a shape but was just a presence. Then it suddenly looked like a blob. After that it began slowly taking shape of a man. Oh so slowly. How long did it take for me to see what it was taking shape of? Four months maybe? When I realized what shape it had taken, it felt like my heart stopped and I felt I couldn't breath. I had almost panicked. But fortunate I took hold of myself and continued to walk. I wouldn't let it break me.

Usually he... No, _it_, didn't say anything. It would just stare at me as I passed. And I were grateful for that. But recently I have felt a much heavier presence from it. If I threw a glance at it, it would smirk. And I have started to know what that thing is.

I found him outside the cave. I sighed as I steeped outside to him. He had his back towards me.

"Daydreaming again Red?" I asked and snuggled deeper into my jacket. I hated the cold. I couldn't understand _how_ Red could be out in this _freaking snowstorm_! And just in a white t-shirt, a red vest, blue jeans and a cap! How the _heck_ did he survive?

Red threw a glance at me over his shoulder before he picked up Pikachu and scratched the yellow mouse behind its ear.

"Let's go in the cave. It's warmer there" I said and turned around and walked back in the cave. I could hear Red following me. When I got in I placed the bag with food aside and started a fire in the small fireplace we had made years ago. As I tried to get the fire started I saw Red in the corner of my eye sitting down, rather close to me with the bag in his lap. He searched in it and took out a piece of... Chocolate? Shit, I had bought it to myself but I must have forgotten to take it out of the bag before climbing the mountain. The fire took finally hold on the firewood and I sat down, not to far away from the fire.

I glanced at Red. Then I felt it. That feeling. I couldn't place it but somehow I knew it was a dangerous feeling.

"Never thought of leaving the mountain? It is quite nice down there" I tried to joke. And as usually I received a short glare from the crimson eyed boy. No, he is a man just like me but he acted like a child. I sighed for the thousand time today and stared at the fire. I knew if I looked to long at Red I would do something awful. I just _knew_ it. I then saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I looked to the side to find Red stretching out his hand with a piece of chocolate towards me. I looked first at the chocolate, then on the other boys face. I blinked in confusion. Red was sharing _food_? No, that couldn't be. Food were to precious up here in the mountain for him to share. When I didn't take the piece Red leaned forward and took my wrist. It felt like a thousand volts through my body. He forced my hand open and placed the chocolate in my hand before closing my hand and let go of my wrist. Instantly I took back my arm and opened my hand and stared at the chocolate. My wrist burned like fire. I could feel Reds gaze upon me so I took the chocolate in my mouth. It was good. Of course, it was my favorite. I sucked at the piece of chocolate as I stared at the fire. Then I heard a chuckle. I looked at Red again and he had a small, very small, smile at his lips. I could feel my heart skip a beat. '_Shit, this is dangerous. I have to get out of here_' I thought in that moment.

I rose up and met with Reds crimson eyes.

"I have to go now... Sorry I couldn't stay longer" I said with a smirk and turned away and started to walk away. He didn't stop me. Wait, why were I disappointed? I shook my head and walked a little faster. When I had gotten pretty far away from Red's 'home' I felt better. I turned around a corner and knew the entrance, exit right now, would be a few meters away. Then I froze. My eyes got wide. I had _never_ encountered it _on the way home_. I bit my lip and started to walk again, to walk past it. As I were about to walk past it, it chuckled. _Chuckled_. I went pale and started to run. Why did it scare me this much?

Now it has been three months since that day. It appeared more often now. Why? No idea. As always I tried to ignore it. Nine weeks ago it had started to talk. Just a few simple words. "_Do it_" was what it said. No idea why it said that. …. No, that is a lie. I knew _perfectly_ why it said so. But I didn't want to think about it. So I tried not to react when it talked.

It was time again to go to the top. I really didn't want to. But then, who else would give Red food? I had to. As I walked in the grottoes I saw it, leaning at the wall as always. I looked straight in front of me and didn't even dare to give it a glance. Then, suddenly, it was in front of me. I immediately stopped, I didn't want to touch that thing. Oh no, things are getting worse.

"Do it" it said as always. I humphed and were about to walk around it when it started to talk again.

"You know you want to do it. Come on, you deserve it" it said. I gave it a look and tried to go around it. It blocked my way.

"Get out of my way" I said coldly.

"You need an award for climbing the mountain every week. Just do it. You deserve it" it said with a smirk. I didn't say anything and tried again to walk around it. And again it blocked my way.

"Both of us know how _much_ you want to do it. Isn't that why you are always running away from him?" it said, amused.

"_Get the fuck out of my way_" I growled. It chuckled. It leaned close to my ear.

"I won't disappear before you have done it. I won't leave you alone. So just do it. You deserve it. And you_ need_ it, or else you will go insane" it whispered in my ear.

"_Get. Your. Bloody. Fucking. Ass. Out. Of. My. WAY!_" I roared, scaring the wild pokemon around us, and tried to punch it in the face. It chuckled as it disappeared. I just stood there, clenching my fists in anger. The worst part of what it said? It was _fucking_ true. Shit, it had right. I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. I shook my head and started to walk again. Trying to forget what _it_ had said. I had to forget. Before I reached Red.

I got there eventually. I had to walk slowly or I would still be angry when I reached Red. I looked around the cave that was Red's home. Not in. I sighed and walked outside. The blizzard was harder then normally. I spotted Red and walked to him.

"Are you daydreaming again Red?" I asked and Red turned around and we locked eyes.

"You know, it isn't good for you to stand out here and daydreaming... You could catch a cold! It is amazing that you haven't already caught one yet! And your pokemon? Doesn't they get sick? You know..." I said but trailed off when Red seemed to disappear in his thoughts.

"Reeed?" I said and waved my free hand in front of his eyes. He seemed to come back.

"Are you back on earth?" I asked and without warning I sneezed.

"Stupid cold... Stupid Red who wants to stay at a freaking stupid mountain who is freaking cold!" I cursed Red.

"Here is your stupid food. I don't understand why I care to come up here just to give you something to eat!" I said as I gave him the bag with food. But... I knew very well why I got up here with food to Red. I turned away from Red to walk into the cave.

I sat down in front of the fire. Red were munching on a piece of bread.

"Hey Red... I understand that your training is important but you haven't gone down the mountain for _three years_! Not even for the pokecenter! If I haven't come with those medical treatment your pokemon would be dead!" I said irritated, feeling me getting harder just by being here. This isn't going to end well if I stay much longer. I don't want to hurt Red. When I didn't get an answer I looked at Red and shook my head.

"Why do I even try to talk to you? You never talk, especially after you had come to this mountain" I finally said and couldn't really hide my sadness in my voice despite my efforts. Red stopped munching on the bread and just stared into the ground. I sighed.

I felt myself getting harder and harder. '_I have to go. NOW_' I thought and rose up.

"Gotta go. See you next week" I said and quickly left Red there sitting on the ground. I didn't even look back. If I did... I knew I would lost it. So for Red's safety I keep on walking. Without looking back. When I were far enough for Red not to see me I started to run.

I breathed heavily but I didn't stop running. Eventually, near the exit, I slowed down but didn't stop. It were there again. I didn't look at it. It chuckled as I passed it.

"Soon you will lose it. Don't think you can keep this up" it said behind me.

"Fuck you _demon_" I snapped as I left the cave.

* * *

Okay... I LOVE this chapter! Mostly because the "talk" Green had with "it".

I think I will do another chapter. Mostly because a friend of me will kill me if I don't fix a happy ending... Anyway, hoped you liked it ^^


	3. Both

Okay, last part up! It didn't turn out as good as it was in my head but I can't do it better. But I like the ending in this one.

Anyway, thank you who has reviwed and followed this story! I hope I didn't disappoint you! And thanks to you who has read it!

It's both POV because I couldn't decide which of their POV would be better... Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

It's been three weeks since that day and Green have been avoiding Red. Three times Green haven't gone outside to Red and declared that he was there. He had just left the bag with food in the cave and left within seconds. Green did feel bad about it but he couldn't bring himself to meet Red again because he knew he would harm Red. And he didn't want that. Red was to precious to him.

Red himself had noticed this and this week, this time he wouldn't let Green disappear on him without a word. He needed an explanation. So Red hide himself close to the invisible wall behind a rock. He had done it for about three days now. Waiting for Green to show up. Red haven't done anything beside waiting. Of course he had the bag with food from the last time beside him but rarely ate in fear of scaring Green off. Red caught himself with that thought and let out a silent chuckle. It was like he were waiting on a rare pokemon to show up.

Green were walking towards Reds home. He was quite nervous actually because his demon didn't say anything, not a word, when he passed it. It didn't even make a sound! Green sighed and continued to walk. He needed to deliver the food. But then again, he didn't want to meet Red. To soon, according to Green, he was at Reds home. He looked around a bit and when he didn't see the other teen he walked forward. He walked close to the fireplace and put the bag down. There were no fire in it. Green looked up towards the opening. It was full storm out there. He bit his lip and turned around to walk away and after a few steps he heard a sound from the right. As Green turned his head that way he got tackled down to the ground by something red and black.

"What the..?!" Green burst out after landing on his back on the ground. He pushed himself up in a half sitting, half lying position and looked at the thing that had tackled him. He tensed as he saw it were Red. Red had wrapped his arms around Greens waist and wouldn't let go. He held a tight grip. And Reds face were snuggled in Greens stomach. Green felt panic rise in him as he felt hot when Red touched him.

"Red! Get off me!" Green said out loud and started to struggle to get loose. It was hard because he didn't want Red to let go. And Red refused to let go. He merely shook his head at Greens words. If Red only could speak he would...

Both teens struggled for a few minutes.

"RED! GET OFF!" Green yelled as he felt panic and lust slowly take over him. Green could hear the demon chuckle a bit further down the way. He was _not_ letting the demon take over him. With a final vigorous effort he came loose and pushed Red away from him. Green hurried up to his feet and began to run away from Red. As he ran Green felt that he took control of himself again.

Red was soon on his feet to and started to run after Green. He was confused over Green had reacted. Why did Green have panic? Why? He wanted answers! Damn, Green was quick! Without realize it, Red smashed into the invisible wall and got knocked down to the ground. He got quick up on his knees and started to bang at the wall, trying to scream. Trying to yell after Green to stop. Meanwhile Green disappeared down the grotto. Tears started to fall on Reds cheeks. Huh? Tears? Red sat down and touched his cheek. Yes. Tears. Did that mean that he cried? As the tears continued to fall Red heard his demon behind him.

"That's for the better. He would have made you look weak. Feelings are useless in a battle. They would have gotten in the way" it said and steps was heard as the demon walked closer to Red. Red didn't care what the demon did. He just wanted Green.

"Besides... You are mine" the demon whispered in Reds ear as it want to knees behind Red, wrapping its arms around Reds neck and throat in a hug. Red didn't move at the touch or at the hot air in his ear. He only looked after Green. His eyes slowly becoming lifeless. The demon chuckled softly at the sight of Red.

**...ä...**

Green hadn't walked up to Red last week after that... 'Incident'. Why Red had tackled him? No idea. But Green hadn't walked up there the next week in fear of hurting Red. But this week he had to go up there, or else Red would starve to death.

"I hope that he didn't eat all at once" Green muttered. Ignoring all the sounds and warnings from the wild pokemon he kept on walking. Until he reached Reds home. He gulped and walked to the fireplace and placed the bag on the ground. But then he saw the bag he had left _two_ weeks ago on the same spot he had left it and it looked untouched. Greens heart skipped a beat and he looked down in the bag. His heart and breath seemed to stop completely at the sight. Even if he couldn't see _all_ the food in it, Green knew it was all there. That nothing was missing. He stared at the food in the bag for awhile before he snapped back to reality. In panic he looked around him to find Red.

'Shit! If he haven't eat this food... Which I gave him _two freaking weeks_ ago does that mean...? No! Please don't let it be!' he thought in panic while he looked for Red. Soon did he found the crimson eyed teen curled up behind a boulder.

"Red!" Green gasped as he saw how _sick_ Red looked. Without being able to take a good look on the other teen he could see how much thinner Red was and how much more pale he was.

"Red!" Green said again as he hurried in front of Red and shook him by the shoulders. Reds half open eyes turned up to look at Greens face. Once again Greens heart stopped when he saw the eyes of Red. Their beautiful color have almost disappeared and was replaced by a much darker and dull color that still could be identified as red but it was not _Reds_ eye color. And the eyes looked dead!

"Dammit Red! Haven't you been eating _at all_?! Why the heck are you starving yourself for?!" Green almost yelled at Red, who surprisingly seemed more relaxed and let go of his curled up state and let the legs fall to the ground and the arms to the side as Red just sat there and looked at Green. Green blinked, did the color in Reds eyes come back a little and looked a little more alive by just seeing him or did Green just imagined that? And was that a smile on Reds lips and relief on Reds face?

"Dammit! You are such an idiot Red!" Green scowled Red before hugging the other teen.

"Don't you dare to die! Or I _will_ kill you for leaving me!" Green continued as he let go of Red and hurried to the new bag of food and took it to Red. He sat down in front of Red and picked up some food. A piece of bread, juice and some fruit.

"Eat dammit! Or I'll force you to eat!" Green said and Red took the food and ate slowly. Very slowly. Green watched Red as he seemed to become more alive. Now that Green, why wasn't Red cold? It didn't seem like that the fire had been used recently and Red wasn't even cold. That was strange.

Red ate slowly, he hadn't eaten since that day he tackled Green and Green fled. He had barely been moving to. Just sitting and waiting for Green to show up. And to be honest, he was really glad that Green was back! He immediately felt more alive since he saw the green eyed teen. Red looked up from the food, he didn't realize he had been concentrating on eating, when he felt Greens gaze on him. Red smiled a little at Green and finished the food.

"Now I know you won't die from starvation" Green said with a sigh of relief. Red nodded and felt he wanted to hug Green but was afraid it would end up like last time.

"..." Red tried to say sorry, but like always he couldn't say a thing.

"If you won't do it, I will do it for you" Green heard behind him. He froze, went pale and eyes winded. Then he felt how his demon touched him and somehow they became one. The next thing Green knew, he had pinned Red beneath him and you could easily say that the crimson eyed teen was shocked.

"S-sorry. I c-c-can't..." Green said in a whisper as he leaned down and kissed Red eagerly. Red was even more shocked but soon returned the kiss. Green broked the kiss and they looked at each other. Red blushed and problebly Green was too. Soon Green kissed Red again, deeper this time. And Red kissed back and felt how one of Greens hands had taken away its glove and now that was running along his side _underneath_ his shirt. Red shivered at the touch but didn't stop kissing. Then Green broke apart again. Red was panting because of the lack of air.

"Why... Why don't you fight back?" Green asked in a low voise, Red barely heard it. At that question Red smiled and took his free hand, the one Green had to let go to be able to caress him, and placed it gently on Greens cheek. Greens eyes winded a little bit at the touch and Red smiled. That was what he wanted. He wanted Green to touch him and he wanted to touch Green. So why would Red fight back?

At this Green smiled. He understanded that Red wanted him too. So this time he let go of Reds other arm and went down slowly and kissed Red gently. Red wrapped his arms around Greens neck as they kissed.

"I love you Red" Green whispered after the kiss and he felt how his demon disappeared. Both smiled and kissed once more. Neither of them wanting it to stop.

"Come on, we can't lie here in a cold corner behind a boulder and kiss" Green said with a chuckle. Red smiled and as Green stood up, Red did the same. Green walked to the fireplace and started a fire. Red took the bag with food, he needed to eat more.

_Click._

Red froze. That sounded like a... Red looked behind him and saw his demon. With a gun pointing at Red.

"I said that you are mine. If I can't have you, neither will Green" the demon said with a cold vocie.

_Bang._

"RED!"

That scream was the last Red heard.

**...ä...**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Light. That was the first thing Red saw when he opened his eyes. Slowly he turned his head to the side. He was in a... Room. Red blinked confused and then felt something on his bed on the other side. He turned his head to the other side to see a sleeping Green. Green was in a chair beside Reds bed and had his head on the bed as he slept. Slowly Red sat up, whincing at the pain in his left shoulder. He looked at the shoulder and saw it was covered in bandage. Thats when he remebered. He got shot. By his own demon. He had problebly hit his head when he had fallen to the ground. That would explain why Reds head was pounding. Red looked at the sleeping form of Green and smiled. Green had problebly worried about him. He placed his hand on Greens head and slowly stroked his hand through his hair. Green shifted a little bit but not much.

"I... I love you Green" Red whispered.

* * *

That's it! Hoped you liked it! Please review even if this story is finished! It would help my spirit to write more.


End file.
